


Skies Abaze

by GhostTypeCorgi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTypeCorgi/pseuds/GhostTypeCorgi
Summary: ok so I am not sure what this is going to be just yet. This first part is a test mostly, I just got a computer for the first time in years so I am working things out. Please excuse typos and such!This will likely be fluff and angst, I do promise a happy end though!





	1. Coffee Like Dirt

The sky almost seemed to be on fire, high above the diner on 66. Jesse sighed happily, taking a swig of his coffee, eye taking in the rare moment of stillness. After a long fought battle against Talon the Overwatch crew had managed to move the payload to the delivery point. Everyone had been run ragged and could seem to barely make it back to the airship; Have met the others there he had the slight advantage of having his own ride home and thus these few precious moments.  
“I don’t see how you can drink such swill.” Jesse turned his head towards the scoff and broke out into a wide and warm smile.

“Well now Darling,” He drawled, holding out a hand to help him sit up on the lip of the broken train car. “Best damn coffee around these parts.” Hanzo let a small smirk spread across his lips and shook his head.  
“Is that so?” As hanzo spoke, he carefully laid his bow next to him, at the ready but out of the way for the moment. “I must have misheard when I overheard you mention its rather ‘dirt-like’ flavor, hm?” He wasn’t sure why the archer had stayed behind but he figured he wanted the peace for a bit as well. The base was anything but quiet, between work and gear repairs, there was hardly a moment when there was no noise. It was almost unsettling when there wasn’t any chatter or weapons being fire.  
“Hm, must be.” McCree laughed, careful not to be too loud and break the moment. “Didn’t want ta head home? I figured you would be dying to get home.”

Hanzo seemed still as a statue for a moment. His eyes closed as he slightly lifted his chin to the sun and let out a long sigh. “perhaps I didn’t trust you to fly home alone?” His eyes finally opened and turned to him, locking onto his own. Hanzo did that, he wasn’t the type to get anxious looking into another person’s eyes. Given, he was a posh Shimada clan member, why would he need to be intimated by something like that...he knew his place. Even if Hanzo didn’t always seem to notice it, he still had an air about himself, far off and all business, not one to shirk away for others gaze.

“Hey now!” McCree gave him a light shove and tipped his hat back, feeling the warm summer breeze wrap around him. “We have autopilot and Athena for a reason!” 

These were moments more precious than he had first thought, these stolen moments with Hanzo. It was always humbling to McCree that he had decided to show him a more...human version of himself. Around others he was guarded, careful and always watching but with Jesse he just seemed like an almost normal man. Hanzo couldn’t be a normal man if he tried, he was handsome and well build. He knew his eyes lingered on Hanzo too long but the archer didn’t look away and he didn’t want to either.  
Suddenly his chest felt tight and his cheeks felt sunburned, turning away he pulled his hat down and shrugged. “Regardless Han, I don’t mind sharing a ride home, could have just told me you wanted some alone time with me~” When things got too real for him, when he started to feel that tight pang in his chest with the other man, he pulled away and put on his charm. His one diversion tool he always used to close the door to his soul just a bit. Gabe always told him it was a stupid thing to do, that charm can’t fix everything but damn it all if McCree didn’t try.

Next to him Hanzo laughed a short laugh and finally hopped down. “I have no reasons not to want to be in your presence but do you think of me as a teen who can’t talk to a crush?” His mouth was its usual pokerfaced but his eyes, Hanzos eyes danced with amusement. McCree was awestruck, he knew this was a expression only he gets to see except for possibly Genji in their youth. If he wasn’t such a ‘composed’ sort of man, he jaw would have gaped open.

“Let’s head home now Cowboy, it’s a long flight back.”

\-----

In the cool shadows he watched, his eyes focused on the rather worn looking cowboy hat. The boy lingered after the battle…he thought he had taught him to be more careful. Clearly there were still enemies afoot, since he himself was still lurking among the shadows as the sunset. He knew McCree loved the sunsets here, he knew he would stay late and by himself. That is why Reaper is still there, watching and waiting in silence. Some part of his former self had always pulled him to his brat, from day one actually.   
In his head he catches himself, thinking of his as the young punk he brought in after a Deadlocke gang, sometimes he’s the slightly older brat from Blackwatch and sometimes…usually it’s the version of McCree that he had seen the day he sent him to Kings Row, the day Overwatch fell and his Gabe’s death was made part of history.

The Reaper part of him tell him to move on, let go and hell to even murder Jesse but he never could even if he has tried. He once thought of him as…no, he had no family. Not Jesse, not Anna or Rein or even Jack. He fell to darkness and he had been alone, that was what had thrust him into Talons hands.

He was about ready to leave when a new voice whispered along the wind, it was that Shimada boy…Genji’s brother. To his surprise he could see a warm smile on McCree and felt a twinge in his chest. They boy was happy. He moved on, he didn’t look back…so why did he? Reaper could hear bits, they spoke about the coffee and a ride home but it wasn’t their words but McCree’s expression. He marveled at Shimada, lovestuck and hopeless, a version of him had hadn’t seen in all their years together. McCree had always been a charmer, almost never alone but he never took it further than a few drinks and that it was.

Shimada was clearly something more. Something the cowboy pined for and refused to acknowledge.


	2. Ch.2 A Few too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on exactly where I am taking this but figured I'd try and add some more~
> 
> Hopefully later chapters will be a bit longer than this but its been a long day and I am dead tired.

The days following the Dorado mission flew by fairly fast. Between smaller missions popping up, training and gear repairs, McCree had only a few moments to sit and relax. He hadn't seen Hanzo lately and vaguely remembers asking Genji one night over drinks about him but Genji just smiled slyly and shrugged. He had to know. Dammit, he always knew. The look of teasing when he asked was all that he needed to know that the younger Shimada sensed exactly what Jesse tired so hard to hide. Genji always did have a way of reading him like no one else but Gabe could.

The last thing he remembered after that was downing a few shots of whiskey and joining some new fangled game Dva had set up in the main area, anything to avoid the teasing prodding from Genji. It was a few more days before he suddenly spotted Hanzo across the way, exiting one of the airships on the tarmac, tipping his hat as a greeting when their eyes met for a brief moment. After Hanzo finished his debrief with Winston, he made his way to McCree. He could tell he was tired but his heart did little flips as he approached, Jesse smiled and gave a whistle.

"Looks like you went through hell, tough mission?" Casual. Keep it casual. "Want to grab a drink with me to wind down? I was headin' over to the mess hall."

The archer gave a half smiled and a small nod. "Of course, Genji did mention recently they restocked our sake stash. Lead the way." His heart sputtered again and he smiled. "Sure thing darlin'."

They walked in comfortable silence, it was something McCree really appreciated. Most people expected him to chat up a storm and usually he would but honestly, he enjoyed not having to when he was with Hanzo. It was like he could just relax a bit more, they didn't need words. Somehow they both usually just needed to look at the other and knew. After the last few years of working closely together- oh boy, all those fucking stealth missions- they had gotten to know how. However, the many jabs at his 'loud' outfit did get rather annoying, although Jesse finally gave in and agreed that spurs weren't the most...stealthy. Eventually he would fully concede and leave them at home ONLY for the stealth missions. McCree walked up to the door as it wooshed open, a splash of cool air blasting past them, and stretched an arm out. "After you."

\---

What started as one drink ended with many. They exchanged mission stories from the ones they didn't share and filled each other in on the going-on's on the base as well. After a few more drinks they had ended up on the catwalk between the catwalk and the coms tower, McCree staring out into the inky night sky. The days had been hot but the nights were always so deliciously cold, closing his eyes he tipped his head back. He didn't usually like the cold but after a long day and a few too many drinks he wanted nothing more that to stay there all night. Hanzo had already sat down, legs hanging off the walkway; in these still moments of the night it was like seeing a different side of him, one less guarded. Finally McCree gruffly plopped down next to the archer and leaned back.

"I never thought I'd have a place i'd want to go home to anymore, its nice." At first Jesse wasn't sure that Hanzo had spoke at all but when he meet his eyes, he could see a familar look of self doubt. Hanzo had always been like that, Genji said it was because he still didn't think he deserve a good life after what they had gone through...after what he had did but Genji let that grudge go long ago and no one else but Hanzo was still punishing him for it. Even after the years that he had spent with Overwatch, he doubted he was wanted here and that was like a punch in the gut for Jesse.

Hanzo looked away again, distant again. Those expressions Hanzo had when he was like this were like being punched in the gut, he hated seeing him doubt himself like this. He was a skilled archer, a smart converstion partner and someone he had no doubts about having his back. His mistakes were big but he was so sure he didn't deserve anything good in his life and McCree knew that feeling all too well.

"I had also never thought that I would have a friend waiting for me here, someone who didn't mind sitting for a few drinks."

Friend. The word repeated itself in McCree's head, over and over. Moments like these were also dangous; they were the times when the confession he locked away deep inside sprung to lips and almost spilled out. They were the only times that he acknowledge that he wanted more, that if Hazo would have him he would smoother him in affection from now till the end of time. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, McCree had his lips pressed gently against Hanzo's. It felt amazing from a moment, before it had hit it what he had just done. 'Fuck fuck fuck' played on repeat in McCree's head, his pulse thudded deafingly in his ears, he couldnt hear aything else.

In a second flat he was beet red and on his feet, stammering apologies and running away. Cursing himself as he damn near sprinted down the hallway and back to his room. Slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it, sliding down and covering his face. As if it would erase the mistake he made, as if it would get back the friend he surely just lost...as if the world outside these four walls would vanish. In a sudden moment of anger at himself, he ripped his hat off and whipped it across the room. He shouldn't have had so many drinks, what was he even thinking! Would Hanzo ever look at him again, could he blame it on the alcohol? No, Hanzo was too sharp to accept that excuse, if he even heard him out that is...if McCree could get over his shame and talk to him.

_What had he done?_


End file.
